1,2,3,4 ::Abel Nightroad Oneshot::
by ff7girl1346
Summary: This is a cute little love story between my character it can be you, the reader, also and Abel. Please read, its really cute w Abel Nightroad/OC


After you got transported to the future and now being take care of by the AX Agents in the Vatican, you sit around the nicely decorated room, leaning back on the couch.

"Are you alright, Daniella", asked Sister Kate as she appeared in front of your eyes. You just sigh and lay on your back, you head hanging off the couch.

"I'm so bored!", Daniella cried. Sister Kate sighed and patted her head.

"Why don't you thank Abel for saving you from that vampire", suggested Sister Kate. Daniella sat up and smiled.

"Okey Dokey", grinned Daniella as she happily stood up and walked to the door. As she opened the door to run out, she banged into someone, causing both of him to fall.

"I'm terribly sorry", said a voice.

"Nah, its okay", said Daniella as she stood up and looked at the figure. He had long silver hair in a ponytail, glasses, blue eyes and a priest clothing. "Wait, are you Father Abel?"

"Yes, I am", smiled Abel, giving her his big, heartwarming smiles.

"Well thank you for...you know, saving me", said Daniella.

"Its wasn't a problem, you need help and I came to the rescue", chuckled Abel as she scratched the back of his head. Daniella turned around as was about to go back to doing nothing, until Abel span her around. "Hey, you wanna do something today? I can take you around Rome".

"...THAT WILL BE GREAT!", Daniella happily screamed. "Wait here, let me get dressed". Daniella ran up the steps to the room she was now taking over. Daniella put on a dark blue flared jeans, a green flowing, V-neck tangtop and black, long fingerless sleeves and black boots.

"She's a little ball of sunshine, ain't she", smiled Abel to Sister Kate.

"Well I've talked to her about where she came from, and it weird how is just got teleported here, when she lived a long time ago", explained Sister Kate. "And she thinks the clothes she had in her time are easy to get, but their pretty hard to find".

"I'm ready!", shouted a voice. Abel looked up to see Daniella, his face looked shocked and in love at the same time. Daniella ran down the stairs and stood in front of Abel, her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth. "Are we ready to go?"

When they got out of the Vatican, Daniella span in circles and looked around.

"Its so nice here, I haven't been to Rome, since I was three", exclaimed Daniella.

"Yeah, it is nice", said Abel.

"Ohh what's that!", said Daniella.

"Hey, don't run off like that!", sighed Abel as she chased after Daniella. Abel grabbed Daniella's arm and linked it with his.

"Please, don't run off like that, okay", said Abel as he took a deep breath. Daniella nodded her head and blushed a little. As they walked, the warm sunshine hit them from above, making Daniella's long, brown wavy hair and sparkling hazel eyes shine in the sun. As they talked, Daniella's innocent giggles made Abel smile and laugh along as well. After a walking in the square, Daniella sat by one of the fountains and sighed.

"Do you want some ice cream?", asked Abel. Daniella nodded her head and ran to his side. Abel went to one of the little shops and walked to counter.

"Can I have Vanilla?", asked Daniella.

"Of course", smiled Abel. Abel looked at the man behind the counter. "Can I have a cone with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and can I have a cup with 1..2..3...no 4 scoops of strawberry ice cream, please?". The man behind looked at Abel like he was crazy, Daniella did also, but the man obeyed Abel's command.

"Woah...I though I ate too much ice cream", laughed Daniella.

"Well....I like sugar", replied Abel. In a matter of moments, Abel gave Daniella her ice cream and got his and walked out of the shop. They sat by the fountain and took their first lick of ice cream. Abel got some strawberry ice cream on his finger and put it on Daniella's nose, making her laugh uncontrollably. Daniella got her cone and pressed it on Abel's nose, making him laugh also.

"Ahh I love you Abel", teased Daniella as she leaned her head on Abel's shoulder and sigh, closing her eyes.

"I love you too", smiled Abel as he picked up her chin and kissed Daniella softly on the lips, making her blush a deep red. Daniella was about kiss him back, until she stuff some vanilla ice cream in his mouth. Abel swallowed the ice cream. "That wasn't nice", pouted Abel. Daniella giggled and kissed Abel back.

"Happy?"

"Yes, I am", teased Abel as she kissed Daniella again, adding more passion to the kiss.


End file.
